


WTNV Picture Book Episode 2: Glow Cloud.

by EnsorcelledReader



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: no original text, picture version of podcast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnsorcelledReader/pseuds/EnsorcelledReader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an ongoing art improvement project of mine. I can't guarantee that the art will be good, but you'll have a visual version of the podcast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, I can't draw sand dunes.


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean to post these two pages DAYS ago. Sorry for the wait!
> 
> And SUPER BIG shout out to Umbreon who comments on every chapter. I read every comment and they mean so much to me. So, thank you for taking the time to say a few words. You are amazing!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just found out that WTNV is making illustrated transcripts! In September they will release picture versions of their podcasts! I can't wait to see them! I'll still continue doing this, just because I like it though.


	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone remember that weird Yu-gi-oh episode that had the characters trapped in a digital game and they kind of broke it, or something, and had to face a 5 headed dragon that contained the consciousness of the five bosses to an evil corporate empire? No, just me. Awesome.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARG! This didn't turn out at all how I wanted it too. First, I messed up in the last picture, one of the heads should have been purple. Second, I wanted to draw Hiram flying away, but for the life of me, I just couldn't get it to work. On top of that school is kicking my ass and messing with my mojo, so yeah. I have plans for the community calendar and the weekend is coming up so...with any luck I'll finish another part (and do it better) before next week.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only to more parts away from the best song ever!! LOL I'm so excited. Plus those next to are Glow Cloud centric, so BONUS! Let's see if I can recreate the one I did a few parts back, only BIGGER and MORE MENACING!
> 
> Also, I hope no one is offended by the middle finger on dot day. I was just trying to figure out the perfect symbol for hatred and that's the best one I could come up with.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, two weeks ago, I had clear ideas for this panel and the next one. Then I was drowned in an insane amount of homework, we're talking 500 pages, 20 hours of video, 3 papers, an exam, and a presentation. So of course, when I come back to this, the idea is gone. I drew this three separate times trying to get the idea back, and instead I get this. I'm tired of drawing it though.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one didn't turn out so bad. I feel like more should be going on in this picture though. I just couldn't figure out what without overcrowding the frame.


	15. Chapter 15




	16. Chapter 16




	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention, most of these pictures for this specific song are traced. I wanted these to be super clean because I love this song to much. I don't have links for them, because I just saved random pictures from people taking pictures of bus stops.


	18. Chapter 18




	19. Chapter 19




	20. Chapter 20




	21. Chapter 21




	22. Chapter 22




	23. Chapter 23




	24. Chapter 24




	25. Chapter 25




	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The image on the phone was traced from this picture:https://intj-confessions.tumblr.com/post/144226386488/sixpenceee-submitted-to-sixpenceee-by
> 
> It was just too funny not to use, and it totally fits WTNV.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when you google "Bus stop Japan." Why can't the US have cute stuff like this?


	28. Chapter 28




	29. Chapter 29




	30. Chapter 30




	31. Chapter 31




	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone so long. My final quarter at school took up more time than I thought it would.


	33. Chapter 33




	34. Chapter 34




	35. Chapter 35




	36. Chapter 36




	37. Chapter 37




	38. Chapter 38




	39. Chapter 39




	40. Chapter 40




	41. Chapter 41




	42. Chapter 42

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to start this sooner, but finals were intense this quarter and now I'm sick. Criticism is always welcome and, in fact, encouraged.


End file.
